The invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a fabric selvedge with two crossing threads and two noncrossing threads.
In a known method of this kind, both the crossing threads and also the noncrossing threads are guided in eyelets which are arranged substantially vertically below one another. The selvedge is formed by moving the noncrossing threads in one direction and the crossing threads in the other direction in order to form a shed, and passing the crossing threads through the space between the noncrossing threads in opposite, crossing movements. As practical experience has shown, the leno selvedge formed in this way is of only relatively low strength.
The closest prior art known to applicant in connection with this application is U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,945.